Любимец судьбы
by St.Irrana
Summary: Есть немало историй, в которых Гарри Поттер оказывается в прошлом, во времени юного Тома Риддла, а затем либо остается там, либо возвращается обратно. На этом истории и заканчиваются, если конечно Гарри не пытается изменить Волдеморта в лучшую сторону...
1. Chapter 1

**Любимец****судьбы**

**Оригина**л**: **Fate's Favourite

**Автор****: **The Fictionist

**Переводчик: **St Irrana

**Бета:** Крошка

**Рейтинг:** R

**Размер:** макси

**Категория:** Джен

**Пейринг:** ГП/ТР

**Жанр:** AU, Action/ Adventure

**Отказ****:** HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001 and J..

**Аннотация:** Есть немало историй, в которых Гарри Поттер оказывается в прошлом, во времени юного Тома Риддла, а затем либо остается там, либо возвращается обратно. На этом истории и заканчиваются, если конечно Гарри не пытается изменить Волдеморта в лучшую сторону. Но что если все произойдет по-другому? И хотя бы раз кто-то отправится за Гарри в его время?

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено.

**Пролог и Глава 1**

Гарри смотрел на гриффиндорский стол, не обращая внимания на взгляды со стороны учителей и учеников. Шел пир в честь начала нового учебного года. А он выглядел не так, как обычно. Он изменился и вел себя иначе. А разве он мог не измениться?

Прошедшее лето было невероятным, даже по его крайне изощренным меркам. Путешествие во времени. Он провел целый год в прошлом, в 1943 году. И учился в Хогвартсе на пятом курсе вместе с Томом Риддлом. Это был год до всех тех событий: открытие секретной комнаты, возвышение Темного Лорда… Нет, этот Том не был еще Темным Темнейшеством. Но временами казался.

И все же он не был Волдемортом. Сейчас Гарри мог это понять.

Задумавшись, он слегка улыбнулся. Было бы просто немыслимо, если бы он прожил целый год как Гаррисон Эванс, один из знаменитого Слизеринского дуэта, и не изменился. Но это изменение нелегко было объяснить. Рон с Гермионой почувствовали, что он стал другим, а он даже не представлял, с чего начать им свой рассказ. Их бы это полностью выбило из колеи.

Как Гарри понял, главной версией сейчас у них было то, что смерть Седрика сильно повлияла на него. Легкая дрожь пробежала по его спине. Гарри признавал, что пережить ее было не так– то просто, но она его не сломала. Нет.

– Гарри? – нерешительно спросила Гермиона.

– Н– да? – он взглянул на нее, заставляя себя сосредоточиться.

– Как ты?

– Отлично! Я в порядке, – быстро улыбнулся Гарри и отправил очередную порцию спагетти в рот.

– Ты кажешься… другим.

– В самом деле? – вежливо ответил он, а затем подмигнул: – Другим, в хорошую или в плохую сторону?

Гермиона удивилась. Уверенность, еще одно изменение в нем. Просто Том всегда требовал, чтобы он был уверенным или, по крайней мере, создавал видимость. Это одна из основ жизни слизеринцев: вы должны выглядеть уверенными или стервятники махом разорвут вас на части.

Да почему он вообще думает о Томе? Все закончилось. Теперь он был в своем времени, и если будет продолжать думать о прошлом, то это сведет его с ума. Волдеморт– то все еще здесь.

– Просто другим, – уклонилась от ответа девушка.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Люди меняются, – тихо сказал он. Он и поменялся. И надеялся, что Том – нет. Надеялся так сильно… и все же, и Волдеморт все еще здесь, и Салазар; разве это не было как удар под дых? Если только мир Тома не превратился в альтернативную реальность…

Тогда там был бы другой Гарри Поттер, который жил бы с родителями. А Том, всего вероятнее, к тридцати годам стал бы министром магии.. Зеви Принц, конечно, был бы зельеваром и путешествовал бы по миру, демонстрируя свои безумные способности. Гарри чуть улыбнулся, думая об этом, а затем позволил мыслям скользить в свободном направлении. Он не мог зацикливаться на этом. Просто не мог. И сейчас он хотел, чтобы его сердце повиновалось разуму.

– Да, наверное, – согласилась Гермиона, внимательно рассматривая его.

Раньше он бы смущенно поерзал на стуле и захотел рассказать ей обо всем. Но после пристально– въедливого препарирующего взгляда Тома испытующие взгляды остальных не шли ни в какое сравнение. Ну вот, опять! Он думает о прошлом. Так трудно отвыкнуть. Он почти сел за Слизеринский стол, когда вошел в Большой зал и легкие остроты Малфоя (тот, который Драко) только повеселили его. И он чуть не назвал его Абрахасом, потому что они чертовски похожи.

Гарри съел еще спагетти. Сортировка закончилась тем, что к каждому факультету добавилось по несколько новых учеников. От безделья он сжимал на коленях руки. Так странно было сидеть здесь. Нереально. Хотя так не должно было быть, но он так чувствовал. Гарри почти хотел вернуться снова в 1943 год, что было смешно, потому что большую часть времени там он пытался найти способ вернуться обратно. Кто же знал, что все, что ему нужно это попасть под смертельное проклятие. И вот именно тогда, когда он наконец– то смирился с тем, что находится в прошлом, его выкинуло обратно в свое время.

Судьба ненавидит его.

Целиком и полностью.

Когда все наелись, Гарри по мере возможностей попытался поучаствовать в разговоре с однокурсниками. Затем Дамблдор поднялся произнести речь.

И в центре зала возникло и стало разрастаться белое свечение.

Со смесью страха и любопытства все уставились туда. Гарри занервничал. Нет, этого не могло быть. Этот свет… был таким знакомым. Голоса, раздающиеся оттуда, становились все громче.

– Ты уверен, что это сработало? – это был голос Альфарда.

– Хочешь сказать, что Том ошибся? – а это Лестрейнджа – все такого же подлизы.

У Гарри возникло странное желание истерически рассмеяться, когда посреди Большого Зала появились пять человек. Альфард Блэк. Кигнус Лестрейндж. Абрахас Малфой. Зеви Принц. Том Риддл. Все изумленно уставились на них.

– Что это все значит? – потребовал Дамблдор.

Том бросил на директора быстрый взгляд, слегка скривив губы от пестрой мантии со шмелями, затем обвел глазами зал и снова вернулся к Дамблдору.

– Я ищу кое– кого, – сказал Том. – Гаррисона Эванса.

По залу послышались шепотки. Гарри прикусил губу. У наследника Слизерина вечно была тяга к театральным эффектам.

– Но возможно вы знаете его как Гарри Поттера?

Разом стихли все перешептывания, и взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к Гарри подобно неоновым указателям. С тем же успехом он мог бы встать.

– Так значит ты все еще живой? Черт! А я так надеялся! – усмехнулся Том.

Улыбка медленно появлялась на лице Гарри.

– Нет, – с глубокомысленным видом ответил он. – Все еще не смешно. Я бы на твоем месте перестал мечтать стать комиком. Так что вы, парни, здесь делаете?

– Ищем тебя, – сказал Абрахас. – Тому стало недоставать твоего хорошенького личика, и он решил отыскать тебя. Откровенный фаворитизм, вот что я на это скажу…

Гарри чуть выгнул бровь от такого объяснения. Том в ответ закатил глаза. Гарри еще больше улыбнулся и съязвил:

– О, я всегда знал, что ты будешь скучать без меня.

– Было действительно скучно, – ответил Том. – И никто не попадал в больничное крыло.

Гарри открыл рот, закрыл его и снова открыл.

– Это было то всего один раз, – нахмурился он.

Том усмехнулся.

– Что здесь происходит? – Потребовал ответа Дамблдор, сильным и в тоже время блеклым голосом. Гарри внезапно сообразил, что они все еще находятся посреди Большого Зала.

– Гаррисон Эванс – это Гарри Поттер, – заявил Абрахас. – И мы решили последовать примеру чудо– мальчика и устроить будущие или же, как было в его случае,…

– Не говори «прошлолетние», – пробормотал Зеви. – Нет такого слова!

– Прошлолетние каникулы, – самодовольно продолжил Абрахас, – Это сортировочная шляпа? Великолепно! Я полагаю, для нас найдутся места в спальне слизеринского факультета?

Дамблдор чуть нахмурился, из глаз исчезли последние искорки веселья. А Гарри в это время посмотрел на гриффиндорский стол.

Рон выглядел ошарашенным, и стал странного красновато– коричневого цвета. Гермиона казалась ошеломленной. Гарри перевел взгляд на Джинни, с пепельным лицом уставившуюся на Тома в абсолютным ужасе. Гарри посочувствовал ей. Вот ведь дерьмо! Он и не подумал о ней!

– Не уверен, что это возможно, – сурово сказал директор.

Том улыбнулся. Чарующе. Жутко.

– Нам пойти и поискать место для жилья где– нибудь в другом месте? – вежливо спросил он. – Возможно у моего будущего «Я»?

Дамблдор побелел при мыслях о последствиях.

– И долго ты здесь находишься, Том? – чуть нахмурился Гарри.

Тот лишь с невинным взглядом посмотрел на него. Затем выражение его лица изменилось, и Том широким шагом подошел к Гарри, и с силой дернув за гриффиндорский галстук, вытащил его в проход и толкнул к сортировочной шляпе.

– Сортируй его заново! – приказал он.

Шляпа удивленно моргнула на них, если вообще это было возможно. Хотя, подумал Гарри, большинство шляп и песни не распевали, и мыслей читать не умели.

– Гриффиндорец, – фыркнул Том. – Ты, должно быть, меня разыгрываешь. Черт, а ты действительно был простачком со светлой стороны.

– Я уже дважды его сортировала! – взвыла шляпа. – И не собираюсь делать это снова! У меня от него голова болит.

Гарри бросил испепеляющий взгляд на слизеринцев из прошлого, и понимание вместе с сочувствием к шляпе немедленно исчезло с их лиц.

– Тогда просто скажи «Слизерин», – решительно произнес Том. – И тебе больше не придется никогда встречаться с его извращенным разумом.

– Извращенный разум? – вежливо повторил Гарри. – И это я слышу от тебя?

– Гриффиндорец, – повторил Том, как если бы это что– то доказывало. – Думаю, что комплекс героя…

– Нет у меня комплекса героя!

– Нет, есть, – ехидно заметил Лестрейндж. – Ты жалок.

– Что? – склонив голову на бок, улыбнулся Гарри. – А ты сам?

– Я не жалок! – прошипел Кигнус. Гарри просто усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Лестрейндж, продолжая настаивать, становился все больше расстроенным.

Вот так и решился вопрос с размещением.

В итоге, по прошествии полутора часов и нескольких неудачных попыток выпроводить учащихся по их факультетским комнатам, все уладилось.

Группе из 1943 года выделили места в Слизеринской спальне и дали расписание занятий. Том спорил, что им требуется шесть кроватей, а Гарри упорно отказывался пройти сортировку заново, что привело к всевозможным пари и передаче денег между Абрахасом, Зеви и Альфардом.

Наконец было покончено со всеми формальностями. От учеников, желавших узнать, чем все закончится и сдерживаемых до этого преподавателями, посыпались вопросы. Гермиона пообещала Гарри, что они обязательно позже поговорят об этом в гостиной факультета, так как сейчас она, как староста, должна помочь первокурсникам. Как и Рон. Остальным Уизли пришлось утешать малышку Джинни. Гарри почувствовал себя слегка виновным за то, что он не с ними.

– Ты и правда тот самый Гаррисон Эванс? – с восхищением спросил слизеринец, которого, как смутно помнил Гарри, звали Теодор Нотт.

– Привет, – неловко ответил Гарри. Слизеринцы из его времени в основном смотрели на них всех и обдумывали возможности и планы, пытаясь решить, как использовать новую информацию.

– Но это означает, что ты – Том Риддл, – негромко сказал Нотт. Только блеск глаз выдавал его настороженность.

– А ты возможно родственник Поллуксу Нотту? – спросил Том с легким интересом.

– Он мой прадед, – сказал Нотт.

Том кивнул головой. И произнес только:

– М– м, ты похож на него.

– Поттер не может быть тем самым Гаррисоном Эвансом! – воскликнула Панси Паркинсон, что было весьма глупо по мнению Гарри. – Эванс такой… – она замялась, щеки порозовели.

– Уверяю тебя, это он, – холодно произнес Том. – Паркинсон, не так ли?

Разом притихнув, Панси опустила взгляд. Гарри вздохнул. Том никогда особо не жаловал Кассиуса, ее деда.

– Ты можешь хоть один вечер обойтись без строительства собственной маленькой империи? Боже! У тебя нешуточная мания величия!

– Это не мания величия, он на самом деле лучше всех. И уж, по крайней мере, тебя, – бросился на защиту Тома Кигнус. – Том, умоляю тебя, позволь мне преподать Эвансу, что значит уважение!

Тома это слегка позабавило. Гарри рассмеялся, с легкими нотками жестокости, которую, он был уверен в этом, перенял от Риддла.

– О, величайший! – насмешливо протянул он. – Я умоляю тебя, разрешить мне обучить Лестрейнджа парочке трюков. Я даже нашел бы собачьи галеты и ошейник! Это было бы чудесно! – Гарри похлопал ресницами.

Кигнус вспыхнул от ярости, а Зеви, Абрахас, и Альфард наоборот развеселились.

– Черт, так здорово, что ты снова с нами, Гарри, – улыбнулся Альфард.

Гарри покачал головой.

Расспросы продолжились.

Намного позже, по настоянию учителей слизеринцы (из прошлого и нынешние) отправились в подземелья, а Гарри пошел в башню. Теперь, когда он пришел в себя после потрясения, его замутило при мысли о том, что же подумают его друзья.

Ему еще предстояло познакомить своих друзей гриффиндорцев со слизеринцами из прошлого. И если честно, то он не думал, что это будет так уж плохо. На его взгляд они просто не будут общаться и даже вообще разговаривать. Конечно, было бы великолепно, если они смогли бы поладить, но он сильно сомневался в этом.

Когда Гарри вошел через проем за портретом Полной Леди и оказался лицом к лицу с мрачными, внимательными, присутствующими чуть ли не в полном составе гриффиндорцами, в комнате воцарилась тишина. Ему снова стало стыдно, едва он увидел Джинни, которая сидела на диване, в объятиях Фреда и Джорджа.

Он собрался с духом.

– Привет, ребята.

– Ты что-то забыл нам рассказать, Гарри?


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Гарри говорил, пока не охрип.

Он рассказал им о нападении дементоров, о том, как потерял сознание от ощущения, что его душа высасывается из тела, и о том, что секундой позже он болезненно приземлился на Риддла, оказавшись на пятьдесят лет в прошлом. Он рассказал им как, несмотря на просьбы, был распределен в Слизерин, и о непреодолимом любопытстве Тома, из– за которого они оба угодили в больничное крыло под вечер Хэллоуина.

Он бегло коснулся множества споров и полуночных разговоров, случившихся потому, что он не спал из– за кошмаров, и о том, что начал смутно понимать, что возможно Темные искусства не такое уж зло, каким он их себе представлял.

Большинство гриффиндорцев в негодовании уставились на него, но Гарри продолжил прежде, чем они смогли обвинить его в предательстве. Он слабо улыбнулся, рассказывая о нескольких яростных «спорах» по поводу чистоты крови и о том, как он, в конце концов, убедил Тома, что «чистокровный» может и не означать «лучший». Он также решил, что разумно будет упомянуть, что Том склонил его к мысли, что магглорожденным, прежде чем жаловаться и бросаться с нападками на чистокровных, и впрямь нужно хотя бы немного узнать о традициях и культуре Волшебного мира.

Гарри рассматривал это как победу.

Гермиона задумалась над идеей Тома, ее глаза заблестели с прежним любопытством. Гарри мысленно улыбнулся, зная, что вскоре она, одержимая новой идеей, будет расспрашивать Тома. Нет, не сразу, но в конечном счете эти двое устроят диспут. Это практически неизбежно. Он только надеялся, что Том будет настроен доброжелательно по отношению к ней. Хотя и сомневался в этом.

Остальную часть года он в своем рассказе затронул очень кратко, только подчеркнув, что они с Томом стали ближе и что нет, слухи не правдивы, и он не любовник будущего Темного Лорда. Он резко замолк и пожал плечами.

– Вот и все, – сказал он в заключение.

– Он все еще Том Риддл, – напряженно произнесла Джинни. – Гарри, я тоже поверила ему, и смотри, что произошло со мной! Он может быть очаровательным, но он ублюдок!

– Самый настоящий, – согласился Гарри. – Когда хочет им быть.

Она, кажется, удивилась, что он, так легко признал это.

– Если он такой мерзавец, тогда зачем ты с ним дружишь? – спросил Фред, сложив руки на груди. – Ну же, подумай о том, что он сделал с моей сестрой!

– Это не он, – автоматически ответил Гарри. – Для него это еще не произошло.

– Гарри, – с отчаянием вздохнула Гермиона.

– Я смотрю правде в глаза! – сказал он быстро, взглянув на нее. Похоже, что ее это не убедило, но к величайшему облегчению, она не стала настаивать.

– Но это же не значит, что мы должны хорошо к нему относиться? – под конец спросил Рон.

Гарри усмехнулся.

Тем ранним утром Гарри устало тащился в Большой зал. Было семь часов – начало завтрака, который проходил с семи до девяти утра. Затем, с десяти начинались занятия.

Никто из его друзей– гриффиндорцев еще не встал, но это не было чем– то из ряда вон выходящим. Гарри тоже обычно поздно вставал. По утрам он раньше всех оказывался на ногах скорее из– за бессонницы и загруженности работой по дому у Дурслей, чем по собственному желанию. Гарри наложил на себя маскирующее заклятье, скрыв чудовищные темные мешки под покрасневшими глазами. Прошлая ночь не была приятной. А когда они у него были?

Войдя в Большой зал, он увидел за преподавательским столом Снейпа и Флитвика. Зал был пуст, за исключением несколько одиноких равенкловцев, парочки хаффлпаффцев, да группы нервных и крайне взволнованных первогодок – гриффиндорцев и нескольких слизеринцев.

В том числе и его слизеринцев.

Ну, не его. А из его времени. Черт! Не из его времени! Из прошлого – вот, что он имел в виду.

Том и Зеви были среди присутствующих. Зеви как раз был ранней пташкой, Гарри знал это, а вот Том спал вполне нормально, когда уделял время на сон. Конечно, со всеми его безумными экспериментами и множеством хитросплетенных интриг, Том, как правило, был слишком занят, чтобы тратить время на отдых, но проблем со сном у него не было. Это означало, что Том встал в такую рань только из– за Гарри.

Гарри мимолетно задумался, должен ли он сидеть в одиночестве за гриффиндорским столом, а затем прошел и сел по правую руку от Тома.

– Кофе? – ухмыльнулся тот.

Гарри взял чашку, слегка взбодрившись от дразнящего запаха. Кофе был идеальной температуры. Он обожал магию.

– Мой кумир, – пробормотал он, сделав большой глоток.

– А я как раз думал, что ты способен на одно единственное предложение, прежде чем начнешь оскорблять меня, – с сухим сарказмом сказал Том.

Гарри усмехнулся.

– Спал как всегда ужасно? – продолжил Риддл более серьезным тоном.

Ухмылка исчезла с лица Гарри, он пожал плечами и отпил еще немного своего любимого напитка, не считая конечно сока манго, который делали домовые эльфы Абрахаса – вот ради него и умереть можно было бы! Снейп и Флитвик, как он заметил, смотрели на них во все глаза.

– Здорово! Я так скучал по этим нашим завтракам, которые превращаются в допросы, – язвительно заметил он.

Зеви закашлялся в тарелку с мюсли.

– Конечно же, скучал, – лукаво ответил Том. – Ведь это значит, что ты проводишь время со мной.

Гарри чуть улыбнулся.

– Естественно, Том, именно это я и имел в виду, – проговорил он, растягивая слова. – И твое безумно большое эго тут совсем не причем.

Слизеринец рассмеялся.

– За пятьдесят лет не растерял свою наглость? – ответил он с тем, что у другого человека можно было бы посчитать за любовь. – Я– то думал, ты хоть повзрослел немного.

– Что? И лишить тебя удовольствия, выискивая ответ на мои подколки? Да никогда! Ты же от скуки помрешь!

– Уверен, что найду, чем развлечь себя, если ты решишь, что проявлять уважение не слишком сложно для тебя, – выгнул бровь Том. Не смотря ни на что, он не казался раздраженным.

– Не-а, – задумчиво протянул Гарри и улыбнулся. – Полностью уверен, что это чересчур сложно для меня.

– Или это твоя отговорка, – произнес Зеви.

Гарри улыбнулся еще шире.

– Напомни мне, почему я снова терплю тебя? – покачал головой Том.

– Потому что я клёвый, – предложил Гарри не задумываясь. – И у тебя не получилось убить меня. Но это в основном, потому что я клёвый. По-видимому.

– По– видимому, – повторил Том, и при этих словах Гарри почувствовал, как взгляд слизеринца сосредоточился на нем с тревожащей пристальностью.

Затем наступила уютная тишина.

Некоторое время спустя в Большой Зал вошли Рон с Гермионой. Не обнаружив Гарри за гриффиндорским столом, они исподтишка взглянули в сторону слизеринцев.

Том оценивающе разглядывал их. Гарри был просто уверен, что тот подмечал и запоминал каждую мелочь, касающуюся его друзей в своей жуткой, сходной с характерной Шерлоку Холмсу, манере. Парочка замялась на секунду, затем ненасытная жажда знаний у Гермионы (почти столь же ужасная, как и у Тома) одержала верх и девушка, потянув Рона за рукав, двинулась в сторону стола змеиного факультета. Повисла гробовая тишина.

– Привет, Гарри. Мы тебя ждали в гостиной, но ты уже ушел, – нервно начала Гермиона, не уверенная, должна ли она игнорировать слизеринцев или нет. – Э… Профессор Макгонагалл попросила передать тебе расписание занятий, – она протянула лист бумаги.

Поблагодарив, Гарри с улыбкой взял расписание и бегло просмотрел его, не обращая внимания на Тома, который склонился поближе, чтобы тоже прочитать. Его подруга собралась еще что– то сказать, но ее прервали.

– Значит, ты – Гермиона, – отведя глаза от свитка, проговорил Том, так словно не знал этого раньше. Затем взглянул на Рона, слегка искривив губы. – А ты – Рон Уизли? Лучшие друзья Гарри.

– Ну да, это так, – ответил Рон, довольно агрессивно.

– Том Риддл, – слизеринец протянул узкую ладонь для рукопожатия. Рон не шелохнулся, поэтому руку нерешительно пожалаГермиона, и удивленно распахнула глаза, когда Том коснулся губами ее ладони в типичном для чистокровных жесте приветствия дамы.

Гарри это сразу же показалось подозрительным.

Рон начал понемножку краснеть.

– Это Зеви Принц, Абрахас Малфой, Кигнус Лестрейндж и Альфард Блэк, – представил слизеринцев Том.

– Весьма рад знакомству, – с легкостью поприветствовал гриффиндорцев Альфард. Однако Гарри подметил едва заметное презрение, спрятанное в уголках его губ.

– Грейнджер? – переспросил Абрахас. – А вы случайно не родственница Дегворта– Грейнджера?

Наступила тишина.

– Я – магглорожденная, – гордым голосом объявила Гермиона, чуть задрав подбородок.

– Вот это да! – пробормотал Лестрейндж. – Эванс – гриффиндорец, да еще и любитель грязнокровок. И кто бы догадался?

Гарии прищурил глаза.

– Захлопни рот, Лестрейндж, – прорычал Рон. – Она настоящая ведьма, тебе до ее уровня расти и расти.

– Кое– кто втюрился, – вкрадчиво пропел Лестрейндж.

Гарри почувствовал на себе взгляд Том и нахмурился.

– А кое– кто.. – злобно начал он.

– Ну– ну, Лестрейндж, – чарующе прервал Том. – Вспомним о манерах. Что бы сказала твоя мать по поводу столь прискорбного нарушения правил приличия?

Кигнус бросил на него пораженный взгляд, но замолчал, залившись легким румянцем.

Слегка озадаченная, Гермиона посмотрела на Тома.

Теперь уж Гарри точно все это стало казаться подозрительным.

– Прошу меня извинить, – едва сдерживаясь, сказал Гарри. Черт возьми! Мог быть у него хоть один хороший день, прежде чем все полетит в тартарары? Он знал, что будет трудно совмещать жизнь Гарри Потттера с жизнью Гаррисона Эванса, но не догадывался, что будет все так плохо с первого же дня!

– Нет– нет, ты и твои друзья можете сидеть здесь, – небрежно махнув рукой, сказал Том, а затем подмигнул. – Они ведь могут дать нам весь компромат на Поттера.

Зная Тома, Гарри понимал, что все его поведение наигранно. Гермиона не могла быть в этом уверенной, но, к счастью, она только сомневалась. Рон же стоял с выражением гадливости на лице.

– Все нормально, – произнес Уизли самым вежливым тоном, на какой был только способен. – Увидимся позже. Хорошо, дружище?

– Да, отлично, я догоню вас через секунду.

Гарри подождал, когда его друзья усядутся за гриффиндорский стол, а затем сердито посмотрел на слизеринцев, и в частности на Тома.

– Что? – невинно спросил будущий Темный Лорд, поблескивая глазами.

– Сам знаешь, что, – ответил он. – Что бы ты там ни замышлял, Богом клянусь, лучше бы тебе держаться от моих друзей подальше.

– Звучит довольно угрожающе, правда? – лениво обратился к остальным Том.

Гарри стиснул зубы от досады.

– Я серьезно.

– Я понял, – хищно взглянул на него Том, склонив голову на бок.

Гарри со стуком поставил чашку на стол, поднимаясь, чтобы пойти к Рону и Гермионе. В то же мгновение Том схватил его за запястье, достаточно сильно, чтобы это было неприятно.

– Расслабься, а? Твоим любимым львятам ничего не грозит. Мне не интересны ни сами они, ни их травля, разве что мимолетно развлекусь.

– Это должно успокоить меня? – спросил он, приподняв бровь.

– Честное скаутское, золотой мальчик. А сейчас иди и пообщайся с друзьями. Увидимся на Защите.

Вжав ноготь сильнее, до появления капельки крови, Том отпустил запястье.

– А ты не скаут, знаешь ли, – сказал Гарри.

Том усмехнулся.

Салазар! Гарри обречен!


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Рон с Гермионой, вместе с остальными гриффиндорцами смотрели на него настороженно, когда он уселся за их стол, все еще держа в руках чашку кофе.

– Извините, что так получилось, – пробормотал он. – Не обращайте на них внимания… они…

– Юные Пожиратели Смерти? – предположил Рон.

Гарри кинул на него строгий взгляд, но затем признал с кривой улыбкой:

– И довольно импульсивные.

Гриффиндорцы все еще смотрели на него. Как и все остальные, когда не глазели, разинув рот, на путешественников из прошлого. Снейп и Дамблдор, похоже, наблюдали особенно усердно. Бесстрастное лицо зельевара было будто каменная маска, которая не позволяла отразиться ни единой его эмоции и разгадать сокровенные мысли. Черные глаза профессора безотрывно следили за ним, лишь изредка обращаясь к Тому или Зеви.

Под этим пристальным вниманием Гарри, как мог, пытался получить удовольствие от завтрака и от общения с Роном и Гермионой. Но все же это действовало на нервы. Он не мог дождаться начала занятий. А это, как он вскоре выяснил, что-то да значило.

Низенькая, одетая в розовое, похожая на жабу женщина поднялась из-за преподавательского стола, требуя тишины. И это за завтраком? Никто не делал объявлений за завтраком. Правда, вчера вечером обычный порядок пира, посвященного началу учебного года, был нарушен, и поэтому у нее и в самом деле не было такой возможности. И все же… Кто она вообще такая, чтобы произносить речь? Должно быть, новый профессор ЗОТИ. Но разве это не могло подождать до начала ее урока?

Который, кстати, был сегодня первым с утра. У гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев. Ну почему эти два факультета всегда ставили в пару на самые напряженные предметы? ЗОТИ, зелья, полеты… Словно кто-то стремился столкнуть их лбами. Гарри тихо вздохнул. Тем временем в Большом зале воцарилось недоуменное молчание.

– Кхе, кхе, – прокашлялась профессор и приторно улыбнулась.– Должна отметить, что очень приятно вернуться в Хогвартс и увидеть столько счастливых детишек, даже если учесть, что некоторые порядки изменились, – едва заметно ее голос похолодел, а взгляд резко скакнул к путешественникам из прошлого. – Я надеюсь, что мы станем большими друзьями, я очень хочу познакомиться с вами, – улыбнулась профессор.

Некоторые из студентов переглянулись с плохо скрываемыми усмешками на лицах, к счастью для Гарри, впервые отведя от него взгляды.

– Я бы подружилась с ней, если мне не придется одалживать этот жакет, – прошептала Парвати Лаванде, и они обе захихикали.

– Министерство Магии всегда считало, что обучение юных волшебников и волшебниц – вопрос громадной важности. Редкие таланты, с которым вы родились, могут не развиться, если не будут взлелеяны и отточены заботливым обучением. Уникальные древние магические навыки должны быть переданы следующим поколениям, если мы не хотим потерять их навсегда. Сокровища волшебных знаний, накапливаемые нашими предками, должны охраняться, пополняться и оттачиваться теми, кто был призван к благородной профессии учителя.

Профессор сделала паузу и слегка поклонилась в сторону учителей, из которых никто не был склонен поклониться ей в ответ. Гарри увидел, как МакГонагалл многозначительно переглянулась со Спраут, и посмотрел на Тома, сидевшего с бесстрастным лицом. Похожая на жабу женщина продолжила:

– Каждый директор и директриса Хогвартса вводили что-то новое в управление этой древней школой и это правильно, потому что без прогресса будет застой и распад. Но, опять же, прогрессу во имя прогресса нужно препятствовать.

Гарри похолодел. О, нет.

Рон, похоже, засыпал, его щека соскальзывала с подпирающей лицо ладони. Гермиона выглядела возмущенной. Остальные учащиеся, те которые не смотрели бессмысленными, незаинтересованными глазами, начали тихо разговаривать между собой. Профессор же монотонно продолжала в том же духе.

– … сохраняя то, что должно быть сохранено, совершенствуя то, что должно быть усовершенствовано и ликвидируя то, что по опыту мы сочли, должно быть запрещено.

Она села и Дамблдор зааплодировал. Учителя и учащиеся подхватили его. Гарри почувствовал прилив ненависти и отвращения к одетой в розовое женщине. Рон, кажется, сосредоточил свое внимание на продолжающемся завтраке, хотя до занятий оставалось мало времени.

– И о чем это было? – невнятно спросил его друг с набитым беконом ртом. – Вы хоть одно слово поняли? Это была самая скучная речь, которую я когда-либо слышал, а я рос с Перси.

– Думаю, что как раз в этом-то и была ее цель, – мрачно проговорил Гарри. – Известно же, что ученики не проявляют должного внимания к таким вещам.

На мгновение его друзья смотрели на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова. Он понял, что год назад, он бы пропустил всю речь мимо ушей как нудную бессмыслицу.

– Это означает, Рональд, – процедила сквозь зубы Гермиона, хотя она все еще казалась застигнутой врасплох словами Гарри, – что министерство взялось за Хогвартс.

Гарри вместе с Роном и Гермионой стоял рядом с классом ЗОТИ. Ровное бормотание учеников сошло на нет с приходом путешественников из прошлого.

Том был довольно мрачен, хотя Гарри предположил, что, вообразил это или приписал собственные чувства слизеринцу. Ведь у Тома не было причин ненавидеть Амбридж: профессор, казалось, придерживалась тех же позиций, что и он, считая, что магия дает исключительные права волшебникам. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, но прежде чем кто-либо из них смог произнести слово, этот раздражающий, с придыханием голос позвал их в кабинет. Том подцепил его под руку, дергая на слизеринскую сторону класса. Рона это возмутило, а Гарри удивился. Амбридж разглядывала их, поджав губы.

Чтобы продемонстрировать, что он думает по этому поводу, он все же сел с Томом, но при этом в середине комнаты и так, что радостные Рон и Геормиона оказались по другую сторону. Гарри не был уверен, вздохнули ли его друзья-гриффиндорцы при этом с облечением или же беспокоились от того, что находятся так близко к змеям. У Тома уголки губ чуть приподнялись вверх от удовольствия и чего-то еще.

– Пожалуйста, отложили палочки, – потребовала Амбридж, взмахнув своей коротенькой палочкой в сторону доски, на которой появилась надпись: «Защита от темных искусств. Повторение основных принципов».

Гарри почти в голос застонал. Это не самонадеянность или что-то тому подобное, но он уже сдал СОВы. Он усердно учился целый год, и у него не было необходимости или желания повторять основные принципы. Занятия для него и так должны будут казаться скучными, а уроки по защите станут словно еще одной Историей магии, разве что поспать на них не удастся.

По классу были переданы учебники Слайнкхарда, а на доске появились цели курса. Без энтузиазма Гари пробежал глазами текст. Том посмотрел на книгу с нескрываемым презрением, и этим было сказано все. Гарри чувствовал, что будущий Темный Лорд даже не хотел трогать учебник, не говоря о том, чтобы читать его.

– Все открыли и читаем первую главу «Основы для начинающих». Думаю, пояснять ничего не нужно.

Гарри обменялся взглядами с Томом под шорох листаемых в классе страниц. Ни он сам, ни Том, ни к его шоку Гермиона, не шевельнули пальцем, чтобы начать выполнять задание. Гарри не думал, что когда-либо видел, чтобы Гермиона отказывалась читать книгу, которую им задали. Ситуация была критической.

Его лучшая подруга подняла руку, настойчиво глядя на профессора Амбридж. В классе воцарилась тишина. Том откинулся на спинку стула, и оценивающе наблюдал за библиоманкой. По крайней мере, на данный момент, он, казалось, хотел понять, как обыграть эту ситуацию в лучшем слизеринском стиле. Гарри же решил действовать по-другому. Не самым лучшим способом. Но после утренних речей, вызывающих сон, после стресса и постоянных пристальных взглядов, его самообладание было сильно расшатано.

– В виселицу? – спросил он, предлагая Тому ручку.

Взгляд Амбридж скакнул к ним. Том недовольный вскинул голову, но в его глазах искрилось плохо скрываемое веселье. Остальные ученики замерли в нетерпеливом ожидании, считая, что предстоящая буря будет намного интереснее, чем лежащие перед ними учеб…, о, это нельзя было даже назвать учебниками, а просто загубленные деревья.

– Мистер Поттер, – самодовольно начала Амбридж.

– Профессор, – перебив ее, он вежливо поприветствовал в ответ.

Взгляд Амбридж стал суровым. Его слизеринцы из прошлого сидели с унылым видом, и в тоже время происходящее их явно занимало. Гермиона, широко раскрыв глаза, застыла, по-прежнему держа руку поднятой.

– У вас какие-то сложности? – спросила профессор явно раздраженным голосом.

– Совсем нет, профессор, – лениво улыбнулся Гарри. – А почему вы спрашиваете?

– Вы не читаете. Считаете, что текст слишком сложный для вас?

– Да, профессор, – тут же ответил он. – Не могу листать страницы. Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь, меня охватывает летаргическое чувство обреченности и усталости, что это все так бессмысленно и скучно, вы же видите! Инстинкт самосохранения не позволяет мне следовать вашим инструкциям, так как бесполезный и никуда негодный учебник Слайнкхарда способен только довести меня до самоубийства.

По выражению лица Рона можно было предположить, что он считал, что Гарри сошел с ума. Большинство учеников сдерживали смех. Амбридж, казалась, готова была убить его.

– Отработка, – рявкнула она.

– За что, профессор? – невинно округлил глаза Гарри. – Я просто ответил на ваш вопрос. Я думал, что вы должны помогать нам!

– За дерзость!

– Ах, да, за это, – задумчиво произнес он. – Наверное, я был довольно груб. Не принимайте это на свой счет. Говорят, что это мое обычное поведение. Хотя может вам и стоит принять это на свой счет..., – Гарри взял книгу впервые за все это время. – Но с этим уж ничего не поделаешь, в самом деле. Я же не могу относиться к вам с пристрастием из-за того, что вы глупы настолько, что неспособны пересказать всю ту чушь из учебника. Я слышал, что министерство ужасно обучает на учителей… да и обучают ли они вообще? – он окинул глазами класс. – Кто-нибудь знает это?

– На целую неделю, – добавила Амбридж, раздувая ноздри. – Как вы посмели… – профессор запнулась от негодования и глубоко вдохнула, по-видимому, чтобы успокоить себя. – Все читаем первую главу. Следующий кто заговорит, на неделю присоединится к мистеру Поттеру для отработки наказания.

– Поттер-Эванс, – услужливо поправил он.

– На две недели! – взвизгнула Амбридж.

Ученики пытались заглушить хихиканье, уткнувшись в рукава или в учеб… в загубленные деревья. Гарри молча откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди.

Он не взял книгу.

И урок прошел.

Успешно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

В ужасном настроении, нахмурившись, Гарри шел знакомой дорогой в Выручай-комнату. Он совсем забросил тренировки. Оказавшись в прошлом, не испытывая желания общаться с соседями по комнате, любой человек в итоге стал бы искать другие способы развлечь себя. Ему пришлись по душе тренировки. Чтение тоже оказалось не таким уж плохим вариантом, как только он преодолел нелюбовь к учебникам. Хотя вряд ли он читал ради удовольствия. Ведь он был намерен не позволить кому-либо умереть из-за него – хватит с него одного Седрика. Никогда больше он не будет беспомощным.

Кроме того, тренировка была отличным способом не проклясть крутившихся вокруг него «львов», и не отправить их больничное крыло. В частности Джинни Уизли. Как она посмела? Только потому, что он не собирался кричать на каждом углу, что все слизеринцы – подонки, он теперь перешел на Темную сторону? Нет у нее никакого права так говорить! Да, у нее есть причина не любить Тома, но она даже не предоставила возможности остальным слизеринцам показать себя. Ни единого шанса. И потом была целая тирада, что он предает память родителей тем, что дружит с их убийцей. Но Том не Волдеморт. Пока еще нет. У Гарри есть возможность постараться предотвратить это. Но нет! Теперь он – предатель и Пожиратель Смерти. Она что, забыла кто спас ее в Тайной комнате? Салазар! Все это произошло слишком быстро. И когда задрожали окна, он понял, что должен успокоиться. Тренировка поможет отвлечься. В любом случае до прихода Тома у него было время.

Искать слизеринца не было никакого смысла. В конечном счете, их пути всегда пересекались. И как Гарри быстро обнаружил в прошлом, проблемой было избежать Тома. Будущий Темный Лорд всегда знал, где его найти. В итоге они часто устраивали поединки, совместные тренировки или шутливые дуэли друг с другом – несмотря на то, что все утверждали обратное, дуэли были ненастоящими. Люди просто не понимали что, если они пытались проклясть друг друга, это не означало, что они на самом деле ругались. Откровенно говоря, их ссоры редко когда доходили до этого… о них не стоило даже и вспоминать. В конечном счете, все свыклись с тем, что они, окровавленные, полуживые тащили друг друга в больничное крыло. Дуэли с Томом странно будоражили кровь и казались пустячным делом – вероятно, у него имелось подсознательное стремление к смерти. По правде сказать, раньше Гарри никогда особо не старался выделиться в школе. Он не желал привлекать дополнительного внимания, которое получил бы, учись он лучше чем «средненько», не хотел затмить Гермиону и развеять заблуждения о себе. И сейчас он уже представлял себе, как Том отчитывает его за то, что он не получает высоких оценок. Да наплевать!

– И как я догадался? – спокойно зашел в комнату Том, с легкостью уклоняясь от проклятья, которое Гарри непроизвольно бросил в его сторону. Ублюдок сам виноват – нечего было подкрадываться. Шеренга оживших големов была быстро уничтожена. На стене позади Тома осталась глубокая уродливая выбоина.

– Ты же экстрасенс, – ответил Гарри, позволяя своей магии успокоиться.

– Ты раскрыл мой самый сокровенный секрет. Теперь мне придется убить тебя.

– Да ну? И у тебя получится? – с издевкой заметил он.

– Продолжай в том же духе, и ты узнаешь, – недовольно покосился на него Том.

Гарри просто закатил глаза. Это уже что-то новенькое.

Том изменил тренировочную комнату в подобие слизеринской гостиной и в наступившей тишине они уселись на диван.

– Так что, ты думаешь, что это смешное имя – Лорд Волдеморт? – непринужденно спросил Том.

– Да у меня чуть ли инфаркт не случился, когда Абрахас произнес его, – признался Гарри.

– Я заметил, – усмехнулся Том, затем помолчав, спросил: – Ну, а дальше?

– Хм?

– Не «хм», а «прости», – автоматически поправил Том, – Если ты считаешь, что это такое смешное имя, то придумай то, которое лучше.

– Зачем? Не я собираюсь стать психопатом-убийцей, – приподнял бровь Гарри.

Том бросил на него не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд. Менее храбрый человек съежился бы, Гарри просто улыбнулся.

– Мы закрыли эту тему? – наконец спросил он, когда стало ясно, что ответа не предвидится.

– Клянусь, раньше ты не был таким несносным, – раздраженно сказал Том, прищурив глаза. – Ты слишком много времени проводишь с гриффиндорцами.

– Я и есть гриффиндорец. Так галстук показывает.

– Я сожгу этот чертов галстук, – мрачно проговорил Том.

– А я думал, что это вина Сортировочной шляпы? – беззлобно огрызнулся Гарри.

Последовало напряженное молчание, во время которого Том пристально посмотрел на него, а затем насмешливо спросил:

– Хочешь, я сожгу и ее тоже?

Гарри промолчал, и Том снова взглянул на него. Затем будущий Темный Лорд раздраженно вздохнул:

– Хорошо. Значит так.

К легкой тревоге Гарри палочка Тома уперлась ему горло. Он чуть отклонил голову назад, подальше от полированной палочки. Да что такое происходит? Чертов непредсказуемый, проворный змей! Он невольно откинулся на спинку дивана. И только потому, что действия Тома не пугали (во всяком случае, его), не означало, что данное положение его устраивало. Он ненавидел больничное крыло и, честно говоря, хотел бы избежать его.

– Что я сделал? – осторожно спросил он. Ну почему он всегда оказывался крайним? Его шрам болезненно горел.

– То, что ты гриффиндорец, я еще смог бы перенести – Салазар знает, у тебя достаточно большой комплекс героя, что бы оказаться на этом факультете. Грязнокровка и предатель крови, также вполне ожидаемы. Но теперь это поведение? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я не напрасно трачу здесь время?

– Зависит от того, чего ты пытаешься достичь.

– Гарри.

– Том, – передразнил он. Выражение лица слизеринца было классическим. Если бы не тис у горла, то он, возможно, рассмеялся бы. Да что происходит? Он знал, что не сделал ничего, умышленно, что могло бы рассердить Тома. В любом случае, это была обычная пикировка, только и всего.

– Я здесь не ради общества Дамблдоровского золотого мальчика, не ради героя Светлой стороны. Или же все, что я знал о тебе было игрой и ложью? Но с учетом того с чьим сознанием ты имеешь связь, я сомневаюсь, что заблуждался насчет тебя. И это означает, что что-то с тобой не так…

– Ты думаешь, что что-то со мной не так и поэтому приставил палочку к моему горлу? – изумился Гарри.

– Нет, палочка потому, что ты скользкий везунчик, с плохой привычкой выкручиваться из ситуаций и ускользать от вопросов.

– Кто бы говорил.

– Гарри!

– Слушай, тебя это не касается!

– Не тогда, когда ты погружен в мрачные раздумья, и у меня от этого развивается мигрень.

– Теперь ты знаешь, как я себя чувствую… Может, уберешь сейчас палочку?

– Конечно… Как только ты скажешь, что беспокоит тебя.

– С каких пор это тебя волнует?

– Со времени твоих похорон, которые я был вынужден наблюдать. Их проводило министерство, кстати.

– Ого!

– Гм. Говори!

– Нет.

– Легилименс.

Чертов Темный Лорд.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

**(****POV**** Тома)**

Сияющие ярко-зеленые глаза Гарри расширились и потемнели от боли. Гриффиндорец сам виноват, нечего было уклоняться от ответов. Такой наглости он уже не мог вынести от Гарри.

Девчонка. С рыжими волосами. Орущая на Гарри. Десятки образов промелькнули в голове. Девчонка Уизли? Джинни? Так ее зовут? Он ослабил нажим на сознание, зная, что Гарри не смог бы больше вытерпеть и довольно скоро свалился бы. Лицо парня побелело, обычно загорело-золотистого цвета кожа сейчас казалась восково-серой из-за ментальной атаки.

Угрызений совести не было – ведь он честно предупредил Гарри. Гриффиндорец знал, на что шел. Спустя мгновение образы поблекли, и ментальная связь оборвалась. Он позволил ей прерваться, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Гарри. Его атака, должно быть, была немного грубой. В Гарри, казалось, была некая хрупкость, что-то невинное, хотя, судя по воспоминаниям и силе, это было неверное представление. Так называемый гриффиндорец, Золотой Мальчик, был далеко не невинным, Том знал это, но чувство все равно оставалось. И он не был уверен, хотел ли он защитить чистоту, или уничтожить ее, так чтобы осталась только завораживающая темнота. С тихим вздохом он позволил темным локонам выскользнуть из крепкого захвата пальцев. Гриффиндорец вскоре очнется. Раздражающий недоумок никогда не терял сознание надолго. Даже умереть не смог как полагается. Впрочем, для этого было слишком рано.

Он и не представлял, что Гарри, по меньшей мере, станет переживать из-за ссоры, которую он обнаружил в воспоминаниях. Что ж, похоже, времена изменились, и где-то в глубине души он осознавал, что причиной этого было его будущее «Я». Чувства вины не было. Театрально закатив глаза из-за обморока гриффиндорца, он присел рядом.

Отсветы языков пламени, потрескивавшего в камине, придавали комнате несколько мрачный вид. Но это успокаивало. Сумрак Выручай-комнаты, выглядевшей сейчас как слизеринская гостиная, был особенно приятен после целого дня проведенного в залитых солнцем холлах. Там нельзя расслабиться, зная о постоянно преследующих глазах, выискивающих слабости и уязвимость и готовых потом смаковать их, как стервятники – падаль.

Пол на вид был холодным, ледяным и приятным, но камни были теплыми. Он обожал магию. Не то, чтобы он так часто сталкивался с необходимостью подогревать пол. Он слабо усмехнулся. Нет, пусть этим занимаются другие. Нетерпеливо вздохнув, он проверил состояние Гарри. Когда же тот очнется? И какой смысл был терпеливо ждать, когда в его силах было ускорить события?

– Энервейт!

К чести Гарри, гриффиндорец с проклятьем на губах был немедленно готов к отпору.

– Джинни Уизли, да? – невозмутимо приподнял бровь Том.

– Ты не имел права делать это! – голос Гарри был сдавленным, и в нем слышался тщательно сдерживаемый гнев под покровом праведности и добродетельности.

Будь у него сердце, то оно бы дрогнуло. Жаль, что такой талант пропадает. Он видел парня в тех редких случаях, когда тому приходилось использовать темные проклятья – великолепное зрелище! Светлая сторона губила его. Дамблдор, безрассудный манипулятор, губил его. Парень ведь умел разговаривать на парселтанге! Разве это не было знаком? Просто обидно, что Светлые так бесстыдно используют Гарри, тогда как общеизвестно, что Том должен первым получать то, что пожелает, и уж конечно первым заполучить парня, который также как и он владеет парселтангом. Не говоря о том, что у Гарри с ним ментальная связь. Не с Дамблдором. Не с грязнокровкой, и уж конечно не с кретинами Уизли. А с ним. Разве это не считается? Вдобавок, если сбросить со счета непочтительность Гарри, тот был отличной компанией, почти… посмеет ли он себе признаться в этом?... другом. С ним даже можно было разговаривать на серьезные темы. Ну, раньше можно было. Эта его чертова маска! Похоже, что в это время Гарри был легкомысленным и ничего нестоящим. Он вел себя как деревенщина и учился посредственно, в общем, разыгрывал из себя спасителя Светлой стороны. Но это не был Гарри. Любой идиот сказал бы это.

– Я имел полное право, – ответил он и с некоторым удивлением отметил, что Гарри разозлился от этих слов. За гриффиндорцем было интересно наблюдать, тот был настоящей загадкой. То, что он показывал свои эмоции всему миру – было бесспорно гриффиндорской чертой, но вот то, как он их выражал, это уже было чисто по-слизерински: настороженность, язвительные слова, низкий шипящий голос и месть – сладкая и возбуждающая, как шоколадное фондю. Он видел в Гарри самого себя. В парне был такой потенциал. Дело было только за временем. Эти его ссоры с гриффиндорцами Том мог бы обратить себе на пользу. Если Светлые оттолкнут Гарри, куда бы еще он пошел как не к Темным? Блестящий план, но все не так просто. Конечно, Тому придется быть очень осторожным, чтобы ни в коем случае не показаться замешенным. Гарри был очень преданным, но потеряв его доверие один раз, вы потеряете его навсегда. Временами, он даже не мог решить, были ли они близнецами, разлученными при рождении (очевидно, это Гарри разлучили с ним и отдали в чужую семью, потому что мысль быть Поттером вызывала у него отвращение) или же полными противоположностями. В любом случае это только настраивало на то, чтобы с увлечением наблюдать за парнем.

– Неужели ты собираешься терпеть ее оскорбления и ложь? – спросил он. Ему в самом деле было любопытно, но он также был не против шанса косвенно повлиять на парня.

– Что ты хочешь, Том? – спросил Гарри.

– Я хочу многих вещей, и о некоторых из них ты знаешь, – ответил он, умело удерживая на лице бесстрастную маску, позволив при этом губам чуть дрогнуть в улыбке.

– Не будь таким скромным. Тебе это не идет.

– Тогда научи меня, – ответил он, зная, что Гарри не примет предложение близко к сердцу. Слишком он был осторожным и опытным, что бы попасться в такую заманчиво выглядящую ловушку. Нет, с Гарри игра была совершенно другой. Намного тоньше. С большим изяществом и жестокости. Вот ведь парадокс – но разве все, что касалось гриффиндорца, не было парадоксальным? Все же, он почувствовал легкое разочарование, когда Гарри посмотрев на него, собрал свои вещи и ушел. Что самым лучшим было в Гарри? Им обоим не надо было притворяться друг с другом.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Гарри шел знакомой дорогой к гриффиндорской гостиной, прикусив губу. Из-за Тома его голова просто раскалывалась – в буквальном и переносном смыслах слова. Действия слизеринца… сбивали с толку. Том был гораздо опаснее, чем Волдеморт. Он был гением и действовал тоньше и разумнее. И что было самым скверным? То, что запросто можно было забыть, кем он являлся. И что, того не желая, можно было привязаться к нему. На мгновение Гарри крепко зажмурился в замешательстве.

Слегка пошатываясь, он поднялся в спальню. Его кровать с алым балдахином, сундук, стоящий рядом; единственное его место, дарующее шанс на тишину и спокойствие.

Вот только кровать больше не была неприкосновенным убежищем. Только не с этими снами. Не с кошмарами, снящимися каждую ночь. С тяжелым вздором он заполз под одеяло, и задернул полог кровати. Свет померк, принеся облегчение глазам и больной голове. Одеяло холодило кожу. Хмурясь, он чуть взбил подушки. А затем он позволил себе закрыть глаза.

На следующее утро он проснулся очень рано, где-то около четырех часов утра. Зная, что ему уже не заснуть, Гарри со вздохом оделся и направился в Выручай-комнату.

– Твои друзья искали тебя.

Гарри поднял голову при звуках знакомого голоса Зеви Принца. Темноволосый парень подошел к нему и, остановившись, прислонился к стене рядом. Они стояли в сумраке мрачного коридора, рядом с кабинетом зельеварения. Зимой в подземельях всегда становилось темнее.

– Хм, – только и сказал Гарри в ответ.

Зеви улыбнулся.

– Красноречив, как всегда, я смотрю.

– Заткнись, Зеви, – вяло огрызнулся он, не задетый словами Принца.

Они помолчали.

– Вы, кажется, близки, – заметил Зеви.

– Да, близки, – вздохнул Гарри. – Или были. Сейчас я не уверен в этом.

– Том убьет меня за то, что я скажу, но не отталкивай их, – с нечитаемым выражением лица поведал Зеви.

– Том? – переспросил он. – А ему-то какое дело до этого?

Зеви поглядел на него с легким раздражением.

– Не будь таким слепым, Эванс, – рявкнул он. – Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что мой лор… что Том предпринял бы путешествие во времени ради кого угодно?

Гарри вскинул голову.

– А пояснить ты не мог бы?

Зеви всегда был его союзником в непрерывных играх за власть с Риддлом, возможно невольным, но всё же союзником. Хотя если дело дошло бы до чего серьезного, то Принц бы выбрал Риддла. Да все слизеринцы выбрали бы.

– Ха! И рискнуть разгневать Тома? Ты, должно быть, шутишь? – сухо ответил Зеви, подтвердив мысли Гарри.

Разговор прервался с приходом на урок зельеварения остальных учеников, включая Тома. Будущий Темный Лорд посмотрел на них обоих внимательным, не упускающим ничего взглядом, но промолчал.

– Просто будь осторожнее, хорошо? – схватил Зеви за руку Гарри, прежде чем отойти к остальным слизеринцам.

– Гарри! – раздался голос позади него.

Он внутренне дернулся, но, собравшись с духом, развернулся.

– Ты скажешь мне, что происходит между тобой и Принцем? – спросил Том, остановившись перед ним.

Гарри сделал вид, что обдумывает вопрос.

– Нет.

– Тогда я пойду и выясню это у Зеви, – Том глянул на него с вызовом.

Гарри просто приподнял бровь, считая, что будущий Темный Лорд блефует, но когда Том, пожав плечами, развернулся и направился к слизеринцам, он стал проклинать свой комплекс героя. Он сомневался, что с Зеви будет все в порядке, после того как Том подвергнет его допросу.

– Риддл, – тихо позвал он.

Том развернулся с несколько самодовольным видом. Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Потом не спеша произнес:

– Он просто сказал мне, что мои друзья искали меня, – он сделал ударение на слове «друзья» и усмехнулся, увидев, как изменился в лице Том.

И затем, развернувшись, он пошел прочь.

О, он любил сбивать Тома с толку. Это было так забавно.

– Твое неверие в мою дружбу ранит, – крикнул Том ему вслед.

– И как же ты оправишься от этого? – не оборачиваясь, ответил он с легкой насмешкой.

– Заткнись, Избранный!

– Туше, малыш Томми, туше.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Гарри сидел в гриффиндорской гостиной, глядя перед собой затуманенными глазами и мысленно находясь далеко. Несмотря на то, что вначале он был рад видеть своих знакомых слизеринцев из 1949 года, сейчас он не был уверен, было ли хорошо, что они последовали за ним в будущее. Мягко говоря – он им не доверял.

Он почти перестал видеться с Роном и Гермионой. Но они были его лучшими друзьями, и он всегда мог сказать, когда их явно что-то беспокоило. Присутствие слизеринцев из прошлого начало сильно действовать им на нервы. Сможет ли когда-нибудь эта ситуация разрешиться?

С остальными гриффиндорцами, за исключением отдельных лиц, отношения тоже ухудшились. После своего путешествия в прошлое он не мог общаться с ними и терпеть их выходки с той же легкостью, как раньше. Он привык, что слизеринцы не лезли в душу, и сами не выставляли свою жизнь на обозрение. А теперь его никто не оставлял в покое. Словно снова повторялся его первый год в Хогварте, когда все вокруг на него глазели.

Временами он удивлялся, о чем, черт возьми, думал Том, когда бросился за ним сквозь время и пространство… о, ну хорошо, только сквозь время, хотя со словом «пространство» звучит классно! Зеви был прав – Том не сделал бы этого ради кого угодно. Если честно, то Том делает только то, что ему самому выгодно. И это приводит к вопросу: что же такое в этот раз задумал Том? Возможно, возможно, пришло время «золотому трио» провести свое расследование снова. Черт, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что их так называют. Ну да ладно. Итак, шаг первый: рассердить Тома как можно сильнее, чтобы он выдал свои намерения.

– Гарри, – подошел Том и прислонился к гриффиндорскому столу.

Гермиона широко раскрыла глаза, удивляясь тому, как же быстро он начал действовать. Рон выглядел чуточку самодовольным, но быстро придал лицу должное выражение, согласно их плану. О, он обожал своих друзей!

– Том, – передразнил Гарри слизеринца, не взглянув на него и принявшись за еще один бутерброд. Затем посмотрел на Рона и Гермиону и рассеянно спросил: – Так что, чуть позже идете на квиддичное поле?

– Ты еще спрашиваешь, дружище? – улыбнулся Рон и потянулся взять еще бекона, за что и получил от Гермионы шлепок книгой.

– Ты когда-нибудь наешься? – спросила она. Гарри усмехаясь, покачал головой и переглянулся с девушкой.

– Глупый вопрос, Гермиона, глупый.

– Гарри, – голос Тома похолодел.

Но Гарри так не посмотрел на него.

– Привет. Ты знаешь, что уже раз произнес мое имя?

Рон чуть ли не захлебнулся тыквенным соком, в связи с чем будущий Темный Лорд бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд. Гермиона слегка занервничала, почувствовав, как магия Тома нервно всколыхнулась.

– Перестань игнорировать меня.

– Я не игнорирую, – спокойно ответил он. – Если бы я игнорировал, то я бы не отвечал.

К этому времени уже полшколы наблюдало за их перепалкой. Абрахас и Драко, сидевшие рядом друг с другом, оборвали разговор, а Зеви горьким взглядом смотрел на гриффиндорский стол. Как и Снейп. Если честно, между этими двумя было довольно жуткое сходство. Ха! Они оба ели рисовые воздушные хлопья с кусочками бананов!

У Дамблдора глаза заблестели так, что это не предвещало ничего хорошего. А Теодор Нотт, похоже, был в восторге наблюдать одну из их «легендарных» ссор.

Том зло прищурил глаза, в которых среди замершего моря синевы стали появляться красные искорки. От раздражения его магическая аура стала ощутимой.

Внезапно это чувство пропало, а на лице слизеринца появилась необыкновенно приятная улыбка.

– Ты честно веришь, что эта тактика сработает? Я не поведусь на один и тот же трюк дважды.

Черт! Том раскусил его. Ну, хорошо…

– Волдеморт каждый раз велся… – беспечно пожал он плечами, – и это невероятно забавно.

– Лорд Волдеморт, – холодно произнес Том с неистребимой привычкой постоянно поправлять его.

– Ага. Он самый. Змеиное лицо, красные глаза. Твое будущее безумное «я».

– И ты еще удивляешься, почему большинство темных волшебников хотят убить тебя?

Тут он понял, что сказал и мысленно выругался. Хватить подшучивать! Побольше сухости и деловитости. Хотя подкалывать Тома было так соблазнительно.

– Ты честно веришь, что эта тактика сработает? Я не поведусь на один и тот же трюк дважды.

– Нет? – усмехнулся Том. – Забавно, но ты со своим комплексом героя каждый раз попадаешься на уловку по спасению людей.

Он молчал, не зная, что ответить. Черт!

– Нет у меня никакого комплекса героя!

– Конечно, нет, Поттер, конечно нет, – Том издевательски погладил его по голове и ушел.

Скривившись, он переглянулся с Гермионой и Роном.

Ну что ж, в этот раз ничего не получилось.

Гарри сидел в самом конце кабинета ЗОТИ, изнывая от скуки и равнодушно поглядывая на глянцевые страницы Слайнкхардовского… о, ну нельзя назвать это учебником ЗОТИ. Совершенно бесполезная книга. Он вздохнул и, запрокинув голову, уставился на – розовый! – потолок. Салазар, его уже тошнит от Амбридж.

– Мистер Поттер, – немедленно проворковала профессор.

Гарри медленно перевел взгляд с потолка на менее интересный объект. Амбридж поспешила к нему, прижимая отвратительную розовую сумочку к омерзительному розовому жакету.

– У вас какие-то сложности?

Конечно, были, и этот слащавый голос являлся одной из причин.

– Тут ничего не сказано об изучении защитных заклинаний, – холодно сказал он.

Амбридж выпучила глаза.

– Вы имеете в виду использование их? Я не вижу, почему бы вам потребовалось использовать их на моем уроке.

– Смысл магического образования – в изучении.

– Гарри! – простонала Гермиона, бросив на него предостерегающий взгляд.

Но он смотрел прямо в лицо этой женщине, напоминающей жабу.

– Вы изучаете заклинания в безопасных для вас условиях, одобренных министерством, мистер Поттер. Или считаете, что знаете лучше, чем министерство?

– Пятилетний ребенок, – медленно произнес он, – и то знает лучше, чем министерство.

– Отработка! – пронзительно взвизгнула она с перекошенным лицом.

– За то, что задал вопрос? – он знал, что искушал судьбу, но вся эта ситуация с путешествиями во времени, Волдемортом и никчемным учителем действовала ему на нервы. Приятно было в итоге дать волю чувствам.

– За неподчинение министерству, – тихо произнесла она, немного успокоившись.

– Министерство – свора дураков.

Том. Во дает!

– Для вас так же отработка, мистер Риддл, – самодовольно ухмыльнулась Амбридж.

Будущие пожиратели смерти все как один бросились было на защиту, но резкий взгляд Тома остановил их.

– Мне позвонить своему адвокату?

– Магглы не работают в нашем мире, милый.

О, Боже! Третья промашка! Да она одной ногой за дверью!

– А как насчет сквибов? – издевательским тоном спросил Том. – Потому что вы-то как раз никуда не годный учитель.

Уволить…

В руках у Амбридж с треском сломался карандаш.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

Старая карга.

Кровь стекала по запястью.

«Я должен уважать учителей и представителей власти».

Да как ее вообще министерство наняло…

Ладонь пронзило болью.

– Что-то не так, мистер Поттер? – этот тошнотворно-сладкий самодовольный голос.

– Это незаконно, – огрызнулся он.

Амбридж наклонилась над столом, с навязчивой аккуратностью поправляя тарелочки. Со стен шипели кошки. Весь кабинет был розовым, ужасным и невозможным. Как она сама. Ему хотелось разорвать что-нибудь. Профессор сладко улыбнулась.

– И кому ты расскажешь? Родителям?

Черт! Кровь застучала в висках, чистая, незамутненная ненависть вскипела в душе. И самое худшее, что она была права. Кому бы он мог рассказать? Он – сирота, и проклятый Избранный. Он не мог позволить себе выглядеть слабым. Жизнь среди слизеринцев его хорошо научила этому. Нет, это была его проблема.

Амбридж улыбнулась еще шире. Глупая жаба!

– Ну, а что делает Том? – рискнул спросить он.

Ее глаза заблестели немного безумно.

– Мистер Риддл наводит чистоту на втором этаже. Без магии.

Ого! На всем втором этаже?! Это же варварство! Впрочем, как и проклятые перья.

Стиснув перо, Гарри опустил взгляд на руку.

– Сколько строчек? – сдержанно спросил он.

Лицо Амбридж, казалось, готово было треснуть от улыбки.

– Столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы смысл слов дошел до тебя.

Очень смешно. Возможно ли это, но смешить она умеет еще хуже, чем учить. Хотя, можно было бы поспорить.

Гарри писал, стараясь не вздрагивать от боли. Он не позволит этой стерве получить моральное удовлетворение. Амбридж пухлыми, коротенькими, унизанными кольцами пальцами вцепились ему в плечо. Он нее пахло сладостью и гнилью.

– Я делаю это, потому что я беспокоюсь о тебе. В глубине души. И ты знаешь, что заслужил наказания.

Беспокоится. Ну как же!

Ага, так долго, пока кто-либо не выяснит.

– Вы заплатите за это, – приятным голосом пообещал Гарри.

Профессор уставилась на него.

– Отработка за высказывание угрозы в адрес учителя.

– Жду – не дождусь этого.

К его радости хорошее настроение у нее испортилось.

Она целиком и полностью заслужила это.

Дьяволица в розовом.

– Что эта стерва заставила тебя делать? – участливо спросил Рон.

Они сидели в гриффиндроской гостиной, успев занять лучшие места у камина, и красные блики огня играли на рыжих волосах друга. С фальшивой беззаботностью Гарри пожал плечами, не обращая внимания на окрик Гермионы: «Рональд!»

– Просто писал строчки, – ответил он, даже не солгав.

– О, ну это не так плохо, – сказал Гермиона, глядя на него. Полный беспокойства взгляд ее карих глаз смягчил немного раздраженный и снисходительный тон.

– Жаль, что ничего похуже, – пробормотал кто-то.

Магия Гарри угрожающе взвилась. Он встал, крепко сжимая палочку, и развернулся, сразу поняв, кто это произнес.

– Ты что-то хотел сказать, Маклаген? – с нажимом спросил он.

В комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Ситуация странно напоминала Слизерин. Вот только у гриффиндорцев была жажда физической схватки, когда как в змеином логове – стремление затаившегося хищника пожрать упавшего. Драка вместо хитрого расчета. Он никогда не думал, что скажет, что и тот и другой факультеты имели свои преимущества и недостатки. Было что-то захватывающее, сложное и вызывающее в расчетливом противостоянии – то, чего недостает в схватке – быть умным и опережать на шаг своих противников. Среди гриффиндорцев же это обычно сводилось к тому, кто лучше проклянет или ударит. Хотя Гриффиндор – это здорово! Никто не называл его иначе как львом в змеиной шкуре, или змеёй в шкуре льва.

– Нет…

– Так я и думал.

С помощью парселтанга Гарри наложил заклятье иллюзии на ладонь.

Он вздохнул и в скверном настроении отправился опять-таки в Выручай-комнату. Это было эгоистично с его стороны, но он почти не хотел, чтобы Рон с Гермионой узнали об этой комнате. Она была единственным местом почти в целом замке, куда он мог пойти потренироваться или просто побыть одному. Только Том мог найти его там, и честно говоря, Том, из-за ментальной связи между ними, вероятно, мог бы отыскать его где угодно, так что это не в счет. Создав и зачаровав несколько дуэльных големов, он взялся за дело. Это было невероятным облегчением – сбросить с себя оковы роли Золотого Мальчика. До тех пор пока он не побывал в Слизерине, не почувствовал вкус свободы и отсутствие всеобщего внимания (ну, до определенной степени), он не понимал насколько изнурительной для него была эта роль. Да, это правда – он не всегда старался хорошо учиться, позволяя Гермионе превосходить его в учебе, и в основном вел себя, как неспособный ни на что иное игрок в квиддич, это не умаляло в его глазах классность квиддича, но все же… Все ожидали, что Избранный будет искусным во всем, поэтому он пытался сбросить с плеч бремя ожиданий других людей.

Не говоря уже о том, что он не хотел, чтобы Рон чувствовал себя неполноценным, или чтоб Гермиона лишилась возможности покрасоваться успехами в учебе. Они же были его лучшими друзьями. Тем более что Рону уже приходилось соперничать с братьями и сестрой, зачем ему еще соперничество с Гарри?

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что вошел Том – магическую ауру слизеринца спутать было невозможно. Они никогда не договаривались, но, кажется, в конечном счете, постоянно встречались в Выручай-комнате … где-то в это время. Его это не сильно удивляло.

– Как прошла отработка?

– Просто великолепно, – с сарказмом ответил он, уничтожив последних големов. Затем повернулся к Тому: – А как насчет тебя? Второй этаж сверкает чистотой?

– Даже не буду спрашивать, как ты узнал то, что тебя абсолютно не касается.

– Вероятно, к лучшему, – усмехнулся он.

Том покачал головой, умудрившись каким-то образом не растрепать ни единого волоска.

– Я все еще не могу поверить, что они позволили ей учить нас. Хотя опять же, Дамби, министерство, чего еще тут можно ожидать?

– Дамблдор неплох, – пожал он плечами. – Мерзкий интриган, но с самыми хорошими намерениями.

– Я собираюсь забыть, что ты это сказал, – бросил на него взгляд Том.

– Конечно, конечно, ты просто обладаешь хорошей памятью, дорогуша Томми…

Услышав прозвище, Риддл с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

– … ничего не забываешь и никогда не прощаешь.

– Имей в виду, я не злопамятен.

Гарри смог продержаться пару секунд, прежде чем рассмеяться.

Том усмехнулся.

– Ну, хорошо, убедил – я прощаю только тогда, когда мне это выгодно.

– Уже лучше.

– Гарри?

– Да? – ответил он.

– Назовешь меня еще раз «дорогуша Томми» и я вырву твой язык и скормлю тебе же.

Они начали дуэль.

Но едва они только стали сражаться, как между залпами проклятий Том остановился.

– Устал, уже? – подразнил он.

Взгляд у Риддла был острым и проницательным.

– Ты перекинул палочку в другую руку.

Упс!


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

– Что? – попытался выкрутиться Гарри.

Том своим видом вполне ясно дал понять, что не купился на это.

– Ты перекинул палочку в другую руку. Что произошло? – требовательно спросил слизеринец.

Гарри осторожно попятился, и Том двинулся к нему, протянув вперед бледную руку:

– Покажи мне!

Гарри спрятал руку за спину.

– Я учусь одинаково владеть обеими руками. Думаю, что это пригодилось бы в сражении, – солгал он, придав голосу восторженность с оттенком легкого негодования.

– Очень хорошо, – усмехнулся Том. – Тогда тебе ничего не мешает показать мне ладонь.

Черт! Он попался!

– Конечно, нет, – мысленно он взмолился, чтобы заклинание иллюзии не сошло, и протянул левую руку, ту, которой сражался. Том склонил голову, и глаза его заблестели с любопытством и чем-то еще.

– Другую руку, избранный.

Прежде чем Гарри успел убрать руку за спину, Том молниеносно ухватил его за запястье и потянул к себе. Он почувствовал, как магия его заклинания задрожала под пальцами будущего Темного Лорда.

– _Не забывай, кто научил тебя колдовать на парселтонге, Гарри, _– упрекнул его Том.

Иллюзорная безупречная кожа растаяла, и показались шрамы от отработки. Наступила тишина.

– Амбридж? – спросил Том обманчиво спокойным тоном. Гарри едва не вздрогнул от чистейшей, смертельно опасной угрозы в его голосе. В этот момент он явственно видел, каким образом этот подросток стал Темным Лордом. Взгляд слизеринца стал тверже, замораживающим в своей злобной убежденности.

– Отработка. Послушай, это…

– Если ты скажешь, что ничего страшного, то я, скорее всего, ударю тебя.

– Скорее всего? – переспросил он и тут же замолк под злым взглядом Тома.

– За это она может попасть в Азкабан. Эти чертовы перья незаконны, – тихо продолжил Том с убийственным удовлетворением в голосе. Да! Амбридж напортачила! Не стоило ей связываться с Томом. – Хотя, должен признаться, мне любопытно, почему ты не побеспокоился рассказать мне об этом?

– Тебя это не касается.

– Я убью ее.

Это было сказано таким приятным обычным тоном, что мгновение Гарри был убежден, что ослышался. Потом он вспомнил, с кем именно разговаривал.

– Я сам за себя могу постоять, – холодно сказал Гарри.

– Я не сомневаюсь в этом, – приподнял бровь Том. – Вот только не думаю, что ты собирался делать это.

– Ну, известно же, что думать – крайне болезненный для тебя процесс. Поэтому я не сильно бы придавал значение тому, что ты думаешь, – огрызнулся он. Это был чисто защитный ответ. Том был гением, все знали это. Он мог посмотреть на стену и через пару секунд сказать, сколько в ней кирпичей.

Том сжал сильнее его запястье, но не ответил. Это немного раздражало. Он не знал почему, но когда Том игнорировал его, это всегда раздражало. Спасибо хоть, что это было взаимно. Том так же ненавидел, когда Гарри не обращал на него внимания.

– Я должен уважать учителей и представителей власти, – прочитал Том.

Гарри уже видел по его глазам, как с десяток планов продумывались и отбрасывались. Это было пугающе – то, как быстро работал разум Тома. Без сомнения, он был более опасным врагом, чем его будущее безумное «Я». Он был здравомыслящим…, ну до некоторой степени.

– Почему ты не вылечил?

Гарри промолчал.

– Глупый вопрос, – возразил сам себе Том. – Это все твоя дурацкая роль Золотого Мальчика, верно?

Что он мог сказать на это?

– Откуда ты знаешь, что это – не настоящий я, и что все то слизеринское поведение не было игрой, чтобы втереться в твой внутренний круг?

Том посмотрел на него снисходительно, и в тоже время удивленно.

– Во-первых, тебе это только что пришло в голову, а во-вторых, когда мы повстречались, ты черт знает сколько сил прикладывал, чтобы избегать меня.

– Да, но… – он замолчал, не способный придумать ответ.

Том усмехнулся и молниеносно вытащил палочку: секунду назад она была у него в кармане, а в следующую – в руке.

– Стой! – Гарри машинально попытался одернуть руку. Не то, чтобы это получилось, когда Риддл все еще держал его за запястье.

– _Полегче_, – прошипел Том, посмотрев ему в глаза. – Я всего лишь вылечу ладонь. Эти шрамы раздражают меня.

Только Том мог оправдать хороший поступок тем, что его что-то раздражало.

А после Том рванулся к выходу, потащив его за собой. Аура слизеринца была черной и пульсировала. Гарри содрогнулся. Ему и вправду стало жаль Амбридж, хоть он ее и не любил. Хотя нет, он ненавидел ее. И это доказывало, что Амбридж ожидали крупные неприятности при встрече с Томом.

– Ты близко к ней не подойдешь! Ты слышишь меня? – холодным тоном распорядился Том.

– Прости, не понял? – сказал он, изобразив недоумение. Слизеринец кинул на него угрожающий взгляд и забормотал себе под нос угрозы с проклятьями, и болезненные способы убийства. Плохой знак. Для Амбридж, конечно. Если честно, то он и сам горел желанием присоединиться к Тому, чтобы вдвоем разорвать ее на куски.

Люди расходились в стороны перед ними, он уже и забыл каково это. Абрахас изумленно распахнул глаза.

– Что происходит? – тихо поинтересовался Зеви.

Кигнус сформулировал вопрос по-другому.

– Что ты натворил, Поттер? – прошипел он, возможно чересчур злорадно. Слизеринцы из прошлого присоединились к их шествию. О, Салазар, все глазели на них. Он чуть съежился, но мало что мог бы сделать, когда Том буквально тащил его за собой в Большой Зал.

– С чего ты взял, что я что-то натворил? – спросил он, с легким раздражением.

– Гарри, – медленно произнес Альфард. – Том вне себя от ярости. И судя из того, что я знаю, когда его что-то выводит так из себя, это всегда связано с тобой.

Возможно, он был и прав.

Они влетели в Большой Зал.

Игра закончилась, стерва.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10 часть 1 **

**(POV Тома)**

Он ворвался прямо в Большой Зал, совершенно равнодушный к устремленным на него взглядам.

Амбридж за это заплатит. Жаль, что в своей ярости он избавился от доказательства… Он просто не мог вынести вида того, что эта женщина сделал с Гарри. Черт, если уж у Гарри нет его метки, то уж конечно не будет и чьей-либо еще. Тем не менее, даже без улики расправиться с ней было проще простого.

Он почувствовал, как Гарри, сам того не осознавая, старается слиться с остальными, чуть отстает. Крепче сжав его руку Том подошел к старой карге.

– Есть что сказать напоследок, жаба? – холодно прошипел он, и с радостью увидел, что она в страхе выпучила глаза.

– Я… Что это значит? – Хорохорясь, воскликнула Амбридж. – Я старший помощник министра и не стоит со мной так разговаривать!

– Вот как? – ледяным тоном подначил он. – Ну, а я – Лорд Волдеморт! И думаю, что ты права – ты не стоишь того, чтобы с тобой разговаривать. Но, увы, иногда приходится идти на жертвы.

Её лицо стало мертвенно-бледным.

– Но… как? Ты не можешь им быть!

Однако довольно быстро Амбридж расцвела в жеманной улыбке:

– А в чем дело, милорд?

– Том… – поднялся Дамблдор.

Глаза Тома зло сверкнули красным. Гарри слегка поморщился от боли, когда ментальная связь между ними активировалась.

– Ты в курсе, что эти чертовы перья незаконны, стерва? – тихим голосом спросил Том, и директор замер, широко раскрыв голубые глаза.

– Гарри? Мальчик мой, да разве это непременно нужно? – спросил Дамблдор, и его испещренное морщинами лицо приняло строгое выражение. – Почему бы вам не присесть?

Плохой ход.

Он буквально почувствовал, как терпение Гарри лопнуло от этого слегка покровительственного тона.

– Да, необходимо, – прошипел Гарри.

Магия взвилась, магия Гарри, по темноте своей и силе соответствующая его, Тома. Разозли одного из них – и захочешь умереть. Разозли обоих – и тут же подпишешь себе пропуск в ад.

– Уж конечно, как директор и высшее должностное лицо, вы должны это признать, – с насмешкой сказал гриффиндорец.

Дамблдор от удивления отступил на шаг, и они с Гарри усмехнулись.

– Я…, – Амбридж теперь заикалась, по-видимому, поняв опасность ситуации, в которую сама себя загнала. Она улыбнулась слащаво-сахарной улыбкой ему, но взгляд её свинячьих глазок испуганно метнулся к руке Гарри.

В напряженной тишине, легкая нервозность учеников была просто ощутима.

– Если вы, в самом деле, тот-кого-нельзя-называть, то почему вас так волнует отработка Поттера? – кажется, Амбридж сумела успокоиться и взять себя в руки. – Он ведь мальчик-который-выжил! Вы, что, не знали?

– Осторожнее, профессор, – тихим от злости голосом произнес Гарри. – Или та яма, которую вы роете, станет вашей могилой.

– Ты отправишься в Азкабан! – старая карга вскочила, отпрянув от них.

Том едва не рассмеялся, испытывая мстительное удовлетворение.

– Я отвечу на твой последний вопрос, заданный тобой в качестве учителя, – сказал он, наблюдая, как она бледнеет. – Да, я знаю, кто такой Гарри. И почему мне не все равно? Может тебе стоит получше припомнить, как мы общались? Я всегда говорил, что в Слизерин ты попала только из-за амбиций.

– Слишком глупа для Равенкло, слишком ленива для Хаффлпаффа и слишком труслива для Гриффиндора, – пояснил Гарри с легкой усмешкой.

Амбридж теперь сильно, очень сильно занервничала.

Как же Тому нравилось это! Головокружительный восторг охватил его. Вот так и должно было быть… И теперь все, что ему надо, это чтобы Гарри присоединился к нужной стороне – к его.

Он видел, как в глазах Амбридж забрезжило понимание. Жизнь Гарри принадлежит ему и только ему. Никто другой не коснется его. И так было всегда.

– Произошло ужасное недоразумение, – попыталась выкрутиться она.

Гарри поднял палочку, и он тоже.

– А вы знаете, что благодаря вашему разлюбезному министерству быть Пожирателем Смерти считается преступлением, наказание за которое – пожизненное заключение в Азкабане? – любезно спросил Гарри.

Том тут же понял, куда тот клонит. Блестящий план! Ей стоило бы подумать, прежде чем угрожать Гарри Азкабаном!

С ленивой, хищной улыбкой он мысленно проговорил заклинание: «Morsmorde» и едва заметно кивнул.

– Diffindo, – громко произнес Гарри, так чтобы все в зале услышали.

Рукав розовой мантии оторвался, открывая взорам знак мрака.

Амбридж округлила глаза.

– Это… Да как ты смеешь!

– Я – Гаррисон Джеймс Поттер, по материнской линии – Эванс, дальний потомок Перевеллов, Лорд и наследник рода Гриффиндор, отстраняю вас от должности преподавателя Защиты от Темных искусств и, как Пожирателя Смерти и своего врага, передаю в руки Авроров, – официально произнес Гарри.

Кинув мрачный взгляд на Дамблдора: «Попробуй только вмешаться!», Том добавил свое веское слово:

– Я – Томас Марволо Риддл, по материнской линии – Гаунт, дальний потомок Перевеллов, истинный Лорд и наследник рода Слизерин, поддерживаю это решение. Да будет так.

Зал осветила ослепительная вспышка, и Амбридж исчезла.

Месть сладка.

Шокирующая тишина наполнила зал.

– Как ужасно, что Светлый Лорд позволил Пожирателю Смерти учить детей. Вам должно быть стыдно, директор.

Он не смог удержаться от насмешки и предостережения. Он мог бы запросто подать в суд на Дамблдора за халатность.

– Тебе просто надо было оставить за собой последнее слово, верно? – закатил глаза Гарри.

– Ну, конечно.

Мгновением позже прибыли представители министерства.

Шоу начинается!


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 10 Часть 2**

– Что здесь происходит? – требовательно спросил Скримджер.

Гарри склонил голову на бок. Чтоб ему провалиться! Он помнил этого волшебника, с гривой волос, похожей на львиную, когда тот был еще подростком. Вряд ли можно испугаться аврора, когда ты видел его в стельку пьяным в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте. Эх, славное было время.

Скримджер огляделся, взгляд его упал на них с Томом. Губы аврора сразу поджались, а лицо страшно побелело.

– Что вы двое сделали с мадам Амбридж? – тут же спросил он.

Гарри задумался между делом, стоит ли ему обижаться на то, что его сразу считали виновным во всем.

– Руфус, – усмехнулся Том. – Стал аврором, да?

– Мистер Риддл, может, мы станем придерживаться рабочего тона? – сказал Скримджер. И все же при этом он нервничал. Благослови Мерлин мелких служащих министерства.

Том – сама любезность – с легкостью пожал плечами:

– Ну, конечно.

Затем его темные глаза посуровели:

– Мадам Амбридж – Пожиратель Смерти.

Гарри едва не рассмеялся от того вида, который Том умудрился создать: смесь ужаса и полного отвращения бедной сиротки, и при этом еще выглядеть достойным уважения.

– Вы что не видели у нее знак мрака? – невинно раскрыл глаза Гарри.

Руфус в нерешительности посмотрел на своих людей. Было ясно, что он колебался: делать ли безоговорочно свою работу или не верить их с Томом словам.

– Да, но…

– Но что? Для вас это недостаточная улика? Сириус Блэк так вообще был осужден без суда, и при этом действительно был невиновен.

Скримджер поморщился.

Том, с мелькнувшим в глазах весельем, быстро взглянул на Гарри.

– Ну… – начал Руфус, явно недовольный, что его прервал какой-то юнец.

– … Да ты же Том Риддл! – раздался громкий крик.

Гарри едва не захихикал от вида того, как главный Аврор у всех на глазах выходит из себя из-за того, что его еще раз прервали.

– А вы? – спокойным тоном спросил Том, кажется только для того, чтобы еще больше позлить Скримджера.

– Долиш, я… ну и ну! Вот так честь! Я такой поклонник вас и ваших дел!

Это должно быть шутка. Он имел в виду… Волдеморта? Нет, он не мог, ведь так?

Том, кажется, думал точно также, во всяком случае, на это намекал легкий изгиб его брови. Просто жутко, как хорошо они понимали друг друга и как мало знали.

– Моих дел? – повторил Том, пригвоздив аврора пристальным, пронизывающим взглядом.

– Поимки наследника Слизерина во время нападений монстра.

Ох, тревожный момент.

Том выглядел слегка озадаченным.

О, Гарри готов был рассмеяться, это еще не произошло с Томом, но он уже знал, кто – наследник Слизерина. Риддл скосил на него глаза, предупреждая, что ему придется объяснить, как только авроры уйдут. В ответ он просто невинно улыбнулся.

– Ах, это. Пустяки, – беззаботно сказал Том, улыбаясь чарующей улыбкой. – Я просто исполнял свой долг.

Вранье.

Долиш, глупо улыбаясь, жадно ловил каждое слово будущего Темного Лорда. Ирония в ее чистом виде. Как он умудрился стать аврором… хотя с другой стороны, это же министерство. Там почти все некомпетентны, так что этот тупица на своем месте.

– Что вы собираетесь делать с Амбридж? – спросил Гарри, чуть шагнув вперед, и внутренне поежился от всеобщих взглядов. Долиш изумленно уставился на него.

– Постой-ка, да ты же Гарри Поттер!

– Да, – снисходительно ответил он, лишь бы отвязаться. – Здравствуйте.

– А это имеет отношение к делу? – рявкнул Скримжер.

Долиш разволновался.

– Да как вы не поймете! – воскликнул он.

– Почему бы тебе не объяснить? – послышался медленный, царственный голос.

Гарри развернулся и увидел темнокожего лысого мужчину. Кингсли Шеклбот. Аврор. Член Ордена – они встречались летом на Гриммаулд плейс. Гарри не мог не отметить извращенную иронию судьбы, которая засунула его в штаб-квартиру фениксовцев, после того, как он днями напролет проводил время с Томом. Ирония. Извращенная ирония.

– Что ж… – начал Долиш, указывания на них с Томом с видом ребенка, которому сказали, что Рождество будет месяцем ранее. – Если это – Том Риддл, то вот это должен быть Гаррисон Эванс! Что означает, что Гарри Поттер – это Гаррисон Эванс!

Гарри медленно похлопал в ладоши и произнес сарказмом:

– Гениально.

– Я знаю, это так!

Похоже, что Долиш не понимал сарказма.

– И что с этого? – спросил Скримжер.

Долиш радостно разулыбался.

– Наш спаситель – также легенда темномагических волшебников. Теперь мы точно победим. Он с легкостью убьет Сами-Знаете-Кого.

Гарри замер, крепко сжав кулаки. Его магия разбушевалась. Глаза Тома сверкнули красным, а потом почернели, превратившись в две узкие щелочки.

– Вот как? – сказал Гарри холодным тоном, и только после этого понял, что они с Томом снова говорят и двигаются синхронно.

– О, боже, – пробормотала женщина-аврор, почувствовав опасность. – Долиш, милый? – позвала она нежным тоном.

– Да, Смит? – ответил тот живо.

– Заткнись. Я так же хорошо, как и ты, помню истории о слизеринском дуэте.

Долиш уставился на нее недоуменно. Подошел Дамблдор с видом «доброго дедушки».

– Слизеринский дуэт? – переспросил он. – Ну, как же, так их все звали. Помимо других имен.

– А каких еще? – с любопытством спросил Альфард, весело улыбнувшись им с Томом.

– На обоих вместе или по отдельности?

– И тех и других, – ответил Абрахас. Казалось, что только один Долиш не замечал хищных усмешек на лицах слизеринцев.

– Ну, вот, пошло-поехало, – сказал Скримжер, но очень тихо. Никто… никто, кто знал их, или слышал о них, не ввязывался в драки с ними.

-Ну, хорошо, Риддл был что-то вроде «Слизеринского Принца»…, – Том усмехнулся, услышав это, – … Эванс – Грифоном, Львиной змеей или Тот-кого-нельзя-называть-в-присутствии-того-кого-нельзя-называть. Вот этого я никогда не понимал…

Гарри переглянулся с Томом. Они оба знали, откуда это возникло.

– А еще, если бы вы спросили гриффиндорцев, – продолжил директор, – то те бы назвали их будущими Темными Лордами и учениками Гриндевальда.

Гарри, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся на это.

– Не могу представить Тома Темным Лордом, – сказал он, сумев успокоиться.

Дамблдор огорошено взглянул на него. Все усилия Гарри оставаться спокойным едва не пошли прахом.

– Вы меня обвиняете в чем-то? – с нажимом спросил Том, прожигая взглядом Долиша. Смит чуть отшатнулась.

– Нет! – в панике воскликнул Долиш.

– Я думаю, что нам пора, – сказала Смит.

– Отличная идея! – нервно улыбнулся Скримждер. – Идемте. И не сомневайтесь, мадам Амбридж понесет заслуженное наказание.

Грубо схватив за руку озадаченного Долиша, авроры сбежали.

Некоторое время стояла тишина, а затем они начали смеяться.

– Так что там насчет слизеринского монстра?

Вот же черт!


End file.
